her sweet scent
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Mereka bertengkar dan Yakumo merindukan aroma manis milik Haruka. Untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge: Paket Spesial.


**SHINREI TANTEI YAKUMO'S FANFICTION**

 **"her sweet scent"**

 **Disclaimer: Shinrei Tantei Yakumo punyanya Kaminaga Manabu-sensei. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.**

 **Untuk memenuhi #ChallengeYourselfChallenge paketan spesial muach.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Haruka merapatkan mantelnya, berjalan pelan-pelan di atas tanah bersalju dengan sepatu botnya. Sesekali ia menggosok telapak tangannya. Meski sudah dibalut sarung tangan wol yang dirajutnya sendiri, jari-jarinya masih saja terasa dingin dan kaku. Haruka meniup udara dari mulutnya, menciptakan kabut tipis berwarna putih dari sana.

 _Dingin sekali!_

Tapi, Haruka tidak peduli. Pokoknya hari ini dia akan mampir ke ruang klub sinematografi dan mengantarkan kue cokelat kesukaannya untuk lelaki yang menghuni ruangan sempit itu.

"Yakumo- _kun_!"

Haruka membuka pintu ruangan klub yang dijadikan tempat tinggal oleh lelaki bernama Yakumo itu dan tak menjumpai siapapun di sana.

"Eh? Yakumo- _kun_?"

Haruka meletakkan kotak kuenya di atas meja yang diseraki oleh banyak buku dan kertas yang sudah dicoret-coret juga tisu-tisu yang menggumpal.

Haruka menghela napas. Ini adalah kali kelima Haruka berusaha menjumpai Yakumo dan untuk kali kelima pula hasilnya sama dengan nihil.

"Yakumo- _kun_ ke mana, sih?" Haruka menggerutu. Haruka mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Yakumo. "Nggak aktif?!"

"Oh, Haruka- _chan_?"

Haruka berbalik, menemukan seorang pria bertubuh besar, bak beruang, yang amat dikenalinya sebagai seorang detektif dari kepolisian sektor Setamachi.

"Gotou- _san_!" Haruka membungkuk kecil. "Lama tak bertemu, hehe."

"Ah, iya. Lama tak bertemu juga Haruka- _chan_." Gotou menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, mungkin betulan gatal. "Kau tahu si Yakumo di mana? Sudah hampir seminggu tidak kelihatan."

"Hm, apa ada kasus, ya?" tanya Haruka antusias. Ketimbang memikirkan Yakumo yang sekarang rimbanya entah di mana, Haruka lebih suka ikut terjun ke kasus-kasus yang sering ditunjukkan Gotou.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting, sih." Gotou mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat dari balik mantelnya. "Cuma foto spiritual biasa. Aku cuma mau dengar pendapat anak itu."

Gotou menunjukkan foto itu; potret seorang gadis yang berfoto di belakang danau dengan kilau birunya yang cantik. Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh. Namun, begitu Haruka memincingkan matanya, ia melihat keanehan di foto itu.

Ada kabut tipis yang terlihat sedang memeluk sosok gadis itu dari belakang.

"Menurutmu, ini ilusi optik?"

"Bukan." Haruka menggeleng. "Tapi, aku tidak yakin juga, sih. Maaf ya, Gotou- _san_."

"Aku tidak sedang menerima masalah hari ini. Pulang sana."

Lelaki yang dicari-cari oleh Haruka dan Gotou pun akhirnya muncul juga. Haruka hendak menyapanya, namun niatnya urung begitu ia melihat wajah lelaki itu, Yakumo, begitu seram dengan kantung mata yang menumpuk di bawah matanya yang memerah.

Yakumo pun duduk di sofanya, meletakkan (atau membanting?) tumpukan kertas yang dibawanya ke atas meja.

"Itukah caramu menyambut tamu?" Gotou menyambut dengan nada menyindir.

"Gotou- _san_ , apa kau tahu kalau seenaknya masuk ke tempat tinggal orang lain tanpa izin bisa dikenakan pidana?" balas Yakumo tak kalah sengit.

"Ini ruangan klub sinematografi," timpal Haruka dengan dada membusung, berharap kali ini dia akan menang beradu mulut melawan Yakumo.

"Diam. Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu."

Dalam hati, Haruka bersorak. Walau Haruka harus mengakui dia kesal juga disahut begitu oleh Yakumo.

Tapi, yang jelas Yakumo kalah!

Namun, rasanya aneh. Tidak biasanya, Yakumo menyerah begitu saja.

Benar sekali. Ini aneh.

"Heh, Yakumo—" Kalimat Gotou terputus saat Yakumo mengangkat satu tangannya.

"Aku sedang tidak melayani masalah hari ini," Yakumo cepat menolak. "Tidak lihat kalau pekerjaanku sedang banyak?"

Yakumo menunjuk tumpukan kertas yang baru dibawanya.

Gotou mendecakkan lidahnya. Dia menunjukkan foto spiritual itu ke hadapan wajah Yakumo.

"Ini penampakan arwah?" tanya Gotou serius.

Mata Yakumo menyipit. Dagunya dijepit tanda berpikir. Haruka sering melihat adegan seperti ini; saat Yakumo memincingkan sedikit matanya untuk melihat apa yang tak bisa orang bisa lihat—arwah.

"Hanya tipuan kamera," cetus Yakumo. "Sudah, 'kan? Gotou- _san_ boleh pulang."

"KAU MENGUSIR?!" Detektif itu membentak. Tangannya menggebrak meja, membuat setiap benda yang berada di atasnya meloncat untuk beberapa milimeter.

Yakumo menutup kupingnya dan menggerutu sambil memutar dua bola matanya.

"Berisik," katanya dan kali ini Gotou hanya mendengus keras-keras.

Gotou menyimpan kembali foto itu ke dalam amplop dan menghela napas panjang.

"Aku pulang kalau begitu."

"Pintu keluarnya di sebelah sana," tunjuk Yakumo.

"Aku tahu!" Gotou menyalak lagi. Pria itu membetulkan kerah mantelnya dan berjalan tegak menuju pintu keluar. "Aku pergi dulu, Yakumo, Haruka- _chan_!"

Gotou pun keluar dan beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali dengan senyum aneh dan alisnya yang naik-turun penuh makna.

"Yakumo."

"Hm?"

"Tidak baik anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan berduaan di satu ruangan—apalagi kalau yang perempuannya manis sekali."

"EHH?!" Haruka memekik. Wajahnya merona tidak keruan. Warna merah menginvasi kedua pipi hingga cuping-cuping telinganya.

Puas, Gotou lantas menyeringai sebelum ia melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa!"

Gotou benar-benar pergi setelahnya.

"Nah, kau ada perlu apa? Aku sudah bilang kalau—"

"'Aku tidak menerima masalah hari ini', bukan?" Haruka duduk di kursi di hadapan Yakumo sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Yakumo mendengus kuat-kuat.

"Dasar pengangguran," komentar Yakumo sinis.

"Hei!" Haruko mulai melancarkan protes. "Aku ke sini memang sedang senggang tapi bukan berarti aku pengangguran!"

"Intinya, sedang tidak ada pekerjaan, bukan?"

Skakmat. Haruka mati kamus sekarang.

Yakumo pun menguap lebar-lebar. Dia memulas mata lalu menggaruk kepalanya, mengacak rambutnya hingga makin berantakan.

Yakumo ingin tidur. Empat hari sudah Yakumo menjalani hari-harinya tanpa tidur karena serangan tugas-tugas dari Profesor Mikoshiba. Sejumlah riset juga membuat ia harus terus mengekor di belakang profesor muda yang doyan mengemut permen loli itu. Yakumo lelah. Bahkan ia tidak pernah secapek ini kalau bekerja bersama Gotou untuk memecahkan kasus-kasus yang melibatkan arwah di dalamnya.

Tapi, ini semua demi nilai A!

"Aah," Yakumo mendesah. Ia mulai memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Kau mau apa sebenarnya?"

"Tidak ada, sih. Aku, 'kan, sedang tidak punya pekerjaan." balas Haruka, membuat Yakumo mendengus lagi dan lagi. "Oh ya, aku bawa kue. Yakumo- _kun_ mau?"

Haruka membuka kotak kuenya dan menyodorkannya pada Yakumo. Yakumo memandang deretan kue cokelat itu tidak berselera. Yakumo hanya ingin tidur sekarang. Makanan manis hanya akan membuat ia makin terjaga. Terlebih dengan ada Haruka dan aroma manisnya di sekitarnya.

Yakumo bermaksud untuk menolak, namun tangannya tidak sengaja menyingkirkan kotak kue itu hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ah—"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Yakumo melihat gadis berambut sewarna gulali itu marah besar. Rahang yang membentuk wajah manis gadis itu mengeras dan bibirnya bergetar saat ia menggeram. Tangannya juga mengepal kuat-kuat.

"Kau kenapa, sih?!" Haruka tidak terima kue hasil menyisihkan uang sakunya dibuang begitu saja. "Kalau tidak suka, kau bisa bilang, bukan?! Jangan malah dibuang!"

"Aku—"

Namun, Haruka menarik tasnya dan beranjak dari kursinya dengan wajahnya yang menyiratkan amarah yang amat sangat.

"Aku permisi."

"Aku—"

Pintu ruangannya dibanting saat ditutup. Saat Yakumo berkedip, Yakumo tahu kalau Haruka sudah tak ada lagi di ruangan itu.

Yakumo melenguh lalu mengurut pelipisnya yang kian menegang. Sekali lagi, ia menatap kue cokelat yang tercecer di lantai ruangannya.

Yakumo mendengus; ia tahu kalau dia harus minta maaf pada gadis itu.

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu dan sejak itu pula Yakumo tak pernah mendapati Haruka mampir lagi ke ruangan klub, ke tempat yang Yakumo cap sebagai kediaman pribadinya. Kamarnya terasa sepi. Yakumo tidak lagi mencium aroma manis yang selalu ditinggalkan Haruka tiap berkunjung ke tempatnya. Yakumo bahkan kehabisan stok teh botolan yang selalu dibawakan gadis itu tiap kali mampir.

Mungkin seharusnya Yakumo bersyukur. Sudah satu minggu penuh ia tidak diganggu oleh masalah yang dibawa Haruka atau si detektif berbadan beruang, Detektif Gotou. Yakumo jadi punya waktu untuk beristirahat dari serangan tugas beruntun dari Profesor Mikoshiba.

Yakumo mengusap matanya, menguap lebar-lebar, dan melirik lagi kertas tugasnya. Tangannya menorehkan beberapa buah angka tapi Yakumo mencoretnya cepat. Dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi!

Kenapa wajah kesal Haruka terus berputar-putar di kepalanya?!

Yakumo bangkit dari mejanya dan membuka kulkasnya, mengambil kunci dari mesin pendingin itu. Yakumo menyambar mantel juga syalnya dengan cepat.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Begitu Yakumo membuka pintu, ia melihat Profesor Mikoshiba, berdiri dengan tangan terangkat seperti akan mengetuk pintunya. Satu tangan yang lain memegang papan caturnya.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar."

"Tidak bisa menemaniku main catur barang satu set saja?"

"Maaf, Profesor. Tapi, aku betul-betul tidak bisa. Permisi."

Sambil melingkarkan syal di lehernya, Yakumo buru-buru berlari menuju halte terdekat dengan kampusnya.

Yakumo menaiki bis dan memilih untuk turun di daerah pertokoan, tak jauh dari bangunan apartemen yang dihuni oleh gadis manis yang pernah membongkar permainan kartu tipuannya. Yakumo mencari toko kue yang pernah disebut-sebut Haruka, hendak membawakan gadis itu sekotak kue yang sama seperti yang dijatuhkannya tempo hari, sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Terima kasih dan datang kembali!~"

Yakumo mengambil tas kertas berisi kue pesanannya, kue cokelat yang membuat ia dan Haruka marahan sampai sekarang, dan keluar dari toko beraroma manis itu dengan segera.

Yakumo berjalan cepat-cepat, takut salju yang baru saja turun akan menghambat perjalanannya. Dan sesampainya ia di gedung apartemen yang dihuni gadis itu, setelah berbohong kepada pria penjaga apartemen kalau ia datang untuk mengantarkan pesanan ke kamar Haruka, Yakumo menghampiri kamar apartemen gadis itu ragu-ragu.

Yakumo sekarang berdiri di depan pintu kamar apartemen Haruka. Hendak memencet bel tapi Yakumo ragu. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendatangi Haruka untuk meminta maaf—pakai bawa-bawa kue segala pula!

Yakumo mendengus. Dia ke sini cuma untuk minta maaf. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Dia akan minta maaf, menyerahkan kue yang dibawanya, lalu pulang.

Ya. Begitu saja.

Setelah memantapkan hati, Yakumo pun menekan belnya sebanyak tiga kali.

"Siapa?" Haruka bertanya dari dalam lewat interkomnya.

Yakumo berdeham sebentar sebelum menyahut, "Ini aku. Yakumo."

Tidak ada sahutan. Yakumo sudah yakin kalau gadis itu akan menolak untuk bertemu dengannya. Yakumo menghela napasnya panjang. Dia tahu kalau hal yang dilakukakannya sekarang sama sekali percuma.

Namun, begitu Yakumo berbalik, pintu apartemen gadis itu terbuka dan pemiliknya muncul dengan wajah kesal.

"Apa?" Haruka bertanya dingin. Dia melipat tangan di depan dada dan sepasang bola mata fusianya menatap Yakumo tajam.

"Ini." Yakumo mengangsurkan kotak kuenya yang disambut oleh Haruka yang melotot tak percaya. "Aku mau minta maaf soal kejadian di tempo hari."

"Hah?"

Yakumo menggaruk kepalanya. Malu juga meminta maaf pada Haruka.

"Aku minta maaf, oke?" dengus Yakumo. Haruka terkejut. Mata gadis itu menatap Yakumo horor. "Cih, aku pulang kalau begitu."

"Eh, tunggu dulu, Yakumo- _kun_!" Haruka mencekal pergelangan tangan Yakumo. "Di.. di luar, 'kan, sedang turun salju. M-mau minum cokelat panas spesial buatanku?" tawar Haruka terbata-bata.

Yakumo melihatnya, pipi Haruka yang bersemu merah yang membuat gadis itu makin terlihat imut saja. Yakumo menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah. Yakumo pernah masuk ke dalam kamar apartemen Haruka sebelumnya; berduaan dengannya, dan minum cokelat panas buatan gadis itu. Dan ajakan Haruka kali ini adalah kali kedua.

Jadi, tidak apa-apa, 'kan?

Muka Yakumo menghangat, ia tahu kalau mungkin saat ini wajahnya begitu merah.

"Ayo masuk." Haruka menggamit tangan Yakumo.

Udara hangat menyapa Yakumo begitu ia memasuki kamar apartemen gadis itu. Yakumo mengganti sepatunya dengan sendal rumah yang tersedia dan Haruka menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di _kotatsu_ yang pemanasnya menyala.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Yakumo hampir tertidur saat Haruka menghidangkan segelas cokelat panas di hadapannya.

"Yakumo- _kun_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Haruka. Yakumo mengangguk pelan. "Cuma kurang tidur." Dan Yakumo menguap lagi.

Yakumo mengambil mug keramik berwarna pastel itu dengan kedua tangannya, merasakan hangat menjalari kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin. Yakumo mendekatkan bibirnya, mencium aroma cokelat yang manis dan menenangkan. Yakumo menyesap cairan itu pelan, merasakan cokelat yang hangat dan manis mengalir lembut dari lidah ke tenggorokannya.

"Enak?" tanya Haruka antusias. Ia duduk bersisian dengan Yakumo sambil memegang mug miliknya dengan kedua tangannya. "Lebih enak tidak pakai es, 'kan?" Haruka menyindir lalu terkikik.

Yakumo mendengus kecil.

Haruka meminum cokelat panasnya dalam diam. Yakumo pun menyesap cokelat panasnya lagi, meresapinya dan menemukan dirinya makin rileks saja. Terlebih _kotatsu_ dan penghangat ruangan di apartemen Haruka membuat Yakumo nyaman.

Ah, Haruka. Yakumo hampir tersenyum begitu ia sadar kalau mereka sedang berduaan lagi sekarang.

Setelah seminggu lamanya tidak saling bertatap muka, akhirnya Yakumo bisa melihat lagi wajah cantiknya Haruka. Pun sekarang keduanya tidak lagi berhadap-hadapan seperti di ruangan klub; kini mereka duduk bersisian dengan mug keramik berisi cokelat panas di masing-masing tangan mereka.

Yakumo tidak bisa bohong kalau ia tak merindukan presensi Haruka dan aroma tubuhnya yang tercium bagai vanilla. Satu minggu sudah, Yakumo kehilangan aroma itu dan Yakumo nyaris gila karenanya. Maka hari ini, Yakumo bersyukur hubungan mereka sudah membaik sekarang—Yakumo tidak bisa membayangkan mau sampai kapan lagi ia kehilangan aroma manis milik gadis itu.

Yakumo menguap, kantuk mulai menguasai dirinya. Matanya makin berat, bahunya melemas. Yakumo meletakkan gelasnya dan mengusap matanya kirinya pelan.

"Yakumo- _kun_." Haruka berkata, memecah senyap di antara mereka. Di bawah meja _kotatsu_ , Haruka memainkan jemarinya canggung. "Aku minta maaf. A-aku seharusnya tidak membentakmu minggu lalu."

Yakumo memangku dagunya dan merespon sekenanya, "Hm."

"Ha-habis aku tidak suka Yakumo- _kun_ membuang makanan begitu saja! Begitu-begitu, kue yang kau buang itu, kue kesukaanku!" Haruka mendumel, wajahnya menunduk; menyembunyikan rona yang meriasi pipinya.

"Hm."

"Yakumo- _kun_ mau memaafkanku, 'kan?"

"Hm."

"Yakumo- _kun_ mendengarku, tidak, sih?!"

Haruka mengangkat wajahnya, tepat saat Yakumo menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atasnya tangannya yang terlipat alih-alih bantal.

Yakumo ketiduran.

Haruka mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Mou, Yakumo- _kun_!"

Haruka hendak memukul kepala Yakumo hanya untuk mendapati hatinya tak sanggup melakukannya. Tapi, tangannya sudah kepalang basah terangkat. Mau dipakai untuk menyodok pinggang lelaki itu juga kasihan.

Ekspresi Yakumo yang kali ini terlihat nyaman saat pulas tertidur adalah fenomena langka tersendiri untuk Haruka. Maka, Haruka mendaratkan tangannya, mengelus kepala Yakumo malu-malu. Satu-dua elusan dan Haruka mulai menyukainya, menikmati rambut Yakumo terasa lembut di jemari Haruka.

Haruka keenakan pada akhirnya. Toh, Yakumo tidak terganggu juga. Yakumo masih nyaman tertidur di atas tangannya saat Haruka berhenti mengusap rambutnya, ikutan tertidur karena kantuk.

Dan sampai malam menjemput, keduanya masih tertidur. Wajah mereka saling berhadapan, napas mereka seirama. Telapak tangan masih Haruka terkulai di atas kepala Yakumo. Maka, saat Yakumo membuka matanya, saat wajah Haruka menyambut visinya, Yakumo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

Wajah gadis periang itu terlihat damai saat tertidur. Yakumo merasakan tangan gadis itu ada di atas kepalanya. Yakumo terkekeh. Di jarak sedekat ini, Yakumo bisa menatap wajah gadis itu tanpa perlu merasa malu. Yakumo bisa melihat bibir ranum Haruka yang begitu menggoda, pipinya yang selalu bersemu, dan mata fusianya yang mengintip dari sedikit celah kelopak matanya yang terbuka. Yakumo bahkan bisa sepuasnya menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu.

Yakumo meletakkan telapak tangannya di pucuk kepala gadis itu, memainkan helaian rambut gadis itu dengan jari-jarinya. Yakumo menyukai momen ini sampai senyum nakal mampir ke wajah tampannya.

Ah, salah distansi mereka yang teramat dekat, Yakumo tidak tahan jadinya.

"Maafkan aku." Pemuda itu bergumam dan memposisikan kepalanya sedapat mungkin supaya ia bisa menempelkan bibirnya di bibir gadis itu.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Yakumo benar-benar menikmatinya sampai hampir menekan bibirnya lagi kalau saja tidak ada kerut yang mampir di kening Haruka. Haruka terganggu. Namun, Yakumo ketagihan dan memutuskan untuk menjilat sedikit bibir gadis itu sebelum melepaskannya.

"Manis."

Kapan-kapan Yakumo ingin tahu apa yang membuat Haruka begitu manis.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

A/N: KEINGINANKU BIKIN YAKUMO KISSU HARUKA AKHIRNYA TERWUJUD HWAHAHAHAHA


End file.
